Created
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: By creating a life and giving it a soul Yuko and Clow had brought life into the world. Although she was created and would always stay the same, she was the life they had created with their powers. She was the true daughter of the Witch and Clow."
1. Nama

**Cross over with Tsubasa and xxxHolic. (no i do not own them CLAMP does.)  
**

**There is metntion of death note in the beginging of the story but reading death note is unnessery. Its just brifly talked about than the rest begings. **

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT  
YOUR CHOICE**

** _"By creating a life and giving it a soul Yuko and Clow had brought life into the world. Although she was created and would always stay the same, she was the life they had created with their powers. She was the true daughter of the Witch and Clow." _**

**Travailing the dimensions alone, Nama wants to return to her loved ones.  
When the the two forces, t****he great Magician, Clow Reed, and the Dimensional Witch are joined once again, this time with a newcomer on Yuko's side and the girl created from the two most powerful beings alive, nothing is as it seems. **

_"Bewere of thy enemy. For foe or friend may look alike._"

Ps.

When you see a (#) after a word or sentence it means that at the bottom is the explanation.

* * *

I never believed in heaven or hell, so being told that when I die I would not go there did not bother me. Death itself is not scary. Fear is only a state of mind. Only what we let it be.

And I will never have to worry about death. It's complicated. And yet sometimes I wish I could just become normal and die.

Death is peaceful, though the pacific way that one dies may not.

What happens to me does not matter. My life does not matter. I don't even know if I can call this life. I do not even belong in this world. No. My world is different, all the actions and events in this world are just a story there. But what many people do not understand is that our actions on this earth affect others.

By creating a story and giving it details it creates a world. That is what happened with Kira. Someone created an elaborate lie to cover up the sad truth.

Pitiful, isn't it. This world is pitiful.

The human mind accepts the story for what it is. And sometimes what is not.

First of all I would like to make clear that I am not a supporter of Kira or L.

Thinking of that makes me laugh. Though only slightly. I have long ago learned not to become emotionally attached to a certain dimension.

I do not believe that one can reach the same level as G-d. This was Light Yagami's flaw. He denied the truth. The truth that no being can become G-d.

And I also believe that what L was doing was wrong. He was challenging the laws, and the rights to freedom of people.

I don't know if there is even a G-d but if it is as one of my creators always said, the world is all _hitzun. _

What purpose did the police have if they did not have guidelines to follow? If there were no courts the how could you argue the law? According to L any one could. According to L people could be the Judge for every thing.

With out courts how would things be resolved fairly? Not every single person is fair.

But now I'm safe; for now. I am using my powers to travel across dimensions like I have done many times in the past. I must find _her_, my creator. I have found _him_ in the past so that's not a problem. My creators, the great Magician, Clow Reed, and the Dimensional Witch.

Such a shame. I was becoming attached to that world. Maybe it was its innocence, the true nature of the people or just the fact that it interested me. Whatever it was about that place, I was going to miss it.

I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my arms to my side and began concentrating. Minuets passed before I had gathered enough power to start the process for dimensional travel.

Slowly I put my hands together, palms rounded so that only my middle fingers touched at the tips. Light began to flow from within me, flowing from where I person's blood would be. But I am not a person. I am a creation. The Magician and the Witch created my body and soul.

The touching part of the fingertips began heating up and I slowly pulled them apart. Taking both warm fingertips I started writing the spell in the air.

Each stroke I made with my fingertips the light lit it up. After I had finished writing the spell, witch now was glowing with light all around me. I put my hand back together this time letting the entire palm touch.

I began chanting the words, "Yesh lanoo or" (1)

The words had almost no meaning to me but they did to my creators. They claimed that it meant 'there is light' but I don't really know any more than that.

Soon my body began to materialize. First my body dissolved into the air than I was flung across the dimensional stretch.

I never could get used to that felling. The feeling of freedom. The feeling that you are air. It was then when I felt the most alive.

* * *

I open my eyes. I feel like crying. It's him, it's really him. Clow Reed.

His long black hair tied neatly behind his back flowing over his long silk robes. He has one hand resting on his chin while he is looking out the window in a daze.

I begin running, I wrap my arms around his waist. He jerks back in surprise.

"Ah, Nama it's been a while." He said returning my hug.

I giggled. _A while my ass_.

He looks at me with a strange look. "what's so funny?"

"You said, it's been a _while._"

He looked at me again before understanding. "oh' I guess you are right after all, 206 years is a bit over a while." He said with a playful smile on his face. His glasses shone in the light.

I dug my face into his robes, it made me feel young. Though my body was that of a 15 year old I was over 800 years old. I never grew and never looked any different. If I cut my hair it would instantly grow back. That's just how it is.

"Clow, I missed you. How's Yuko? What about Soel and Larg? (that's the Mokena's real names).Moro, Maru?"

"Larg, is with Yuko and Soel is traveling with the group that both of them were created for. And regarding Yuko she is doing well. She now has taken in a strange boy to work for her. And you your sisters are doing fine."

Clow always referred to Moro and Maru as my sisters, though I didn't see it that way.

"You know they're not my sisters," I said is a whispered tone. "I'm a creation, creations don't have sisters or brothers."

"Nama, I consider you my daughter. Yuko and I may have created you but we brought life into this world. As long as life is created does it really matter how it was created? Yuko is the same, she sees you as her daughter, same with Maru and Moro. Its just different with the because they don't have a complete soul. They share one soul witch has been split. Both you and them contain Yuko's magic. That magic along with mine brought you to life."

I could not bring myself to say anything.

"You know what Nama?"

What is Clow trying to do now?

I shake my head.

"I think you need to visit more. When was the last time you visited Yuko?"

hm… I think it was around 278 years give or take.

"Not sure, about 278-280 years ago. I tried going in the past but her dimension is hidden from the rest."

Clow put his hand around my back, and gave me an all-knowing look.

"Then in that case we owe her a visit."

_We?_

And with that we were off.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Love it hate it its all just the way it goes.

**(1) Yesh lanoo or**

**It is hebrew for 'There is Light' **

**oooooooooooo**

**Read and Reviw**

***SHOULD I CONTINUE?  
**


	2. Like A Fish

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story.

Hope you like chapter 2

* * *

**Last time:**

_Clow put his hand around my back, and gave me an all-knowing look._

_"Then in that case we owe her a visit."_

_We?_

_And with that we were off._

* * *

2.

We arrived in Yuko's living room only to find a young boy wearing an apron over a black school uniform. Slowly the boy turned around.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he jumped back.

"Who are you people!" he screamed. "_Why the hell is it that weird people are always showing up here!"_ he mumbled to himself but with our good hearing Clow and I heard.

_What did Yuko want with a strange boy like him?_

Clow gave me a reassuring look.

The more I looked at the boy I soon realized that he looked just like Clow. He had the same hair color though his was much shorter than Clow's. They both wore Glasses and they both shared the same face structure. I know that in each dimension there is another person who looked exactly like someone else from a different dimension, but that didn't seem like the case with the boy.

Suddenly Yuko emerged from nowhere with Maru and Moro following behind.

They instantly began 'chanting' "Sister! Sister!"

Because we where both created by Yuko, they thought that it meant that I was their sister.

It is strange though. They think of me as their elder when it's really just the opposite. They were Clow's and Yuko's the first attempt at creating life. Although it was successful they had no real soul inside. And because of that, they could never leave home.

The boy's mouth dropped open accusingly pointing his finger at Clow And I.

"Who are they!?" he exclaimed in a weird frenzy.

"That's the great Magician Clow Reed, and the girl is Clow and my daughter."

The boy obviously took it the wrong way and began freaking out.

"Watanuki, you look like a fish." Yuko commented.

"Like a fish! Like a fish!" Moro and Maru chanted.

The boy was having a fit so I decided to bud in.

"It's not like that. What Yuko means is that she was one of the people who created me."

"…" the strange boy lifted his head and looked at me.

His eyes where different! One blue and the other a gold faded into brown, like the color the sky at night in a world witch name I had long ago forgotten.

After looking at me for a few seconds, he darted his head repedatly back and forth from Yuko to Clow.

* * *

Thanks for reading,

reviews are excepted with awesomeness


End file.
